


Frustrations

by bangchanshehe



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: Yixing had, had a very long and tedious day. When he got home and found you happy to see him, he did the only thing that he knew would get his mind off of his frustrations.





	Frustrations

You had just pulled the dinner out of the oven and sat the dinner table, when you heard the the front door slam shut. You looked up to see your boyfriend standing there in the doorway huffing and puffing with clenched teeth. You were shocked to see him behaving this way, because he normally was so optimistic even at the worst of times. 

“Yixing, whats wrong?” you asked him, making your way over to him to give him a hug.

“Nothing, it’ nothing” he said throwing his bag on the floor and clenching his teeth. 

You came up to him and raised your arms to wrap them around yixing in a loose hug. But as soon as your hands touched his arms he shrugged you right off and put his hands up.

“Please, I’m not in the mood. Just leave me alone for a bit.” he said in a hateful tone and clenched his eyes shut as if he was trying to mentally block out the world.

Whatever it was that made him this angry had to be really bad to make your boyfriend so angry and hurtful. You looked over his form and looked for any signs of what could have caused his unpleasant mood. After a few seconds of staring at him and no movement you turned to go back to the kitchen and finish dinner. Yixing might be mad, but it didn’t mean that he could be rude to you without apology. 

You rounded your kitchen counter and began to put sides in dishes and place them on the table for dinner. Everything was set except for drinks. You go back into the kitchen and pull out two glasses and bend over in the open fridge to pull out a water and beer for you and your boyfriend. You stood up and closed the fridge when you noticed Yixing standing almost directly behind you. His close proximity scared you and you jumped at the sight of his angry, evil face.

“Oh, you scared me” you said holding a hand over your heart trying to calm yourself down. 

you opened up the water and beer and poured a glass for the both of you. As soon as you emptied out all of the contents of the beer can into the glasses Yixing stepped behind you once more and grabbed his glass. In one large swallow he drank all of what was just poured into his glass. He let out a loud content sigh and slammed the glass back down onto the countertop. You turned your body as much as you could to look at him when his hands clamped down on your shoulders and bent you over the counter.

“Xing, what are you doing?” you asked him shocked by his angry attitude and sudden dominance.

“You want to help daddy relax don’t you?” he asked you through gritted teeth right behind your ear. 

You could feel chills running up your spine by how dominant and angry Yixing was being. You shrugged your shoulders trying to avoid his hot and strong clasp on you. 

Your boyfriend had been dominant with you before and you loved it when he would give you a taste of his pure masculine carnal desire. But, this time it felt different. This time if felt hateful and out of spite. There was not a trace of love in Yixings words or actions. Every graba at your skin was stony and hard like you were prey caught in your predators trap. 

Yixing chuckled darkly at your attempt to wiggle your way free and let his grip slip from your shoulders down to your waist. He pulled you back so your bodies where touching at their most intimate parts and ground your hips into his. You could feel how hard he already was as he pressed into you and he hissed. You looked back to him and saw how entranced he was in the moment. All he had eyes for was the curve of your ass meeting his prominent bulge as he continued to grind into you. 

You moaned at the thought of your bodies connecting and meeting him thrust after thrust as he fucked you against the counter. But tonight wasn’t about your pleasure and Yixing had made it clear that he was going to use your body to find his own release in whatever way he saw fit. 

Quickly his hands were back at your shoulders and he pulled you upright into him. He rounded your body and stopped in front of you. He looked you in the eyes with the most serious expression and pushed down on your shoulders, bringing you down to your knees. Without even taking his eyes away from you as you slowly lowered down to the ground he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers just low enough to withdraw his angry red cock.

The way that you looked up from him with large doe eyes as you sat on your knees made his blood pump through his cock harder than anything. The way that you looked so innocent and yet knew all of the ways to leave him trembling and cumming in your mouth spurred him on. He stroked himself once and watched as you eyed his dick out in front of you. You seemed frightened and hungry for him all at once and it made Yixing swallow hard. Teeth clenched again and dick throbbing Yixing stroked himself once more and looked down at you with pure raging lust.

“Suck” he commanded 

you looked up to him and saw how serious and dominant he was and licked your lips knowing full well that right now you were not about to be treated lovingly and gently. You liked your lips and looked back down on his angry red cock and spread his precum around the rest of the tip. Yixing hissed and you knew that if you didn’t give him what he wanted soon you’d end up with a sore ass for days to come. 

you held him by the base of his cock and slowly took every last inch that you possibly could of him. You hollowed your cheeks and rolled your tongue over him just like he likes and made sure to swallow down on him once he reached the back of your throat. You kept him there for a second and tried to breath through your nose and steady your gag reflex. Yixing let out a beautiful strangled groan before he held your head and pulled out from you completely. 

you gasped for air and choked on the feeling of air in your throat. You looked up at Yixing and stroked himself softly. 

“You’d better catch your breath, cause i’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours baby” he groaned out.

you gathered your last few gasps of air and nodded your head and put your hands on his hips giving him the ‘ok’. He grabbed his shaft by the base and placed him inside of your mouth only by the tip and watched as you lapped up and sucked what he gave to you. He put his hands back on the side of your head and you knew that he was going to be rough while he had his way with you. 

Quickly he snapped his hips into you forcing his dick down your throat making you moan and hum around him in your mouth. You tried your best to do anything that you could to help him reach his end as you started to choke down on him and gasp for air. Your eyes began to water and you squeezed them shut as you willed yourself to allow Yixing to finish. 

You ran your fingers over his stomach and used your other hand to cup his balls and relaxed when you felt him twitch and his thrusts falter. He grunted groaned and moaned out the loudest you had ever heard him and pulled out of you completely. He jerked himself off violently trying to make himself cum quickly and braced himself over you as he shot his semen across your chest. 

he groaned and cursed as he jerked himself through his orgasm and caught his breath. He stood up straight and looked down at you still seated in front of him and coated in his cum. He smiled and reached for your hand to pull you up off of the ground. You came to your feet and your knees ached from their previous position and almost gave out from underneath you. you hissed at the ache and tried to bend and straighten them for better comfort. 

“Are you okay?” he asked you not looking at all concerned 

you nodded your head and turned to grab a towel to wipe your clothes and chest. 

“good, cause i’m not done with you yet!” he said in your ear coming up behind you and placing his hands at your hips. 

He quickly grabbed the hem of your shirt and threw it over your head onto the floor. He reached around you and unbuttoned your pants and slid them down your legs with your underwear at once and bent you over the nearest counter, resting your chest on the cool polished granite. The cold surface instantly sent chills over your body and your nipples grew hard making you gasp out. 

Yixing wasted no time once you were open to him and filled you with his cock. You moaned out from his sudden intrusion and grinded back into his hips at the pressure from being full. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful, trying to get off on my cock like that” he growled 

He spanked you once before he grabbed your hips and squatted down to pound into you at a better angle. He used your hips to roll you back into his thrusts and ensure that he fit inside of you completely with each thrust. 

You screamed out and yelled his name as he sped up and made his thrusts harder. All of the neighbors surely knew by now what the two of you were up to and you didn’t give a fuck. The thick veins on his cock rubbed you in all of the best ways imaginable and his angle made sure that his cock teased your g-spot with each thrust. The lewd sounds of your wetness being fucked through and his hips clapping against yours put you in a state where you didn’t care if you were being to loud or if everyone in the country knew of your intimate relationship. 

“That’s right… fucking tell them… who you belong to” he grunted out between thrusts.

Yixing was starting to buck into you wildly and completely out of control as he soon reached his climax, but you were already there with the help of his lewd words. Your orgasm ripped through you and you lost your voice. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and everything went white. Your body violently shook against his and you recoiled from him in attempt to stop his continuous pounding which overstimulated you. You stood up against him and Yixing yelped out as the new angle caused you to squeeze around him. He put his hand on the back of your neck and on the small of your back, forcing you back down onto the counter as he finished his assault on your abused and overstimulated pussy. 

He snapped his hips into you only for a few more moments before he fell forward into you, resting on your back as he shot his hot load into you. 

“oh fuck” he gasped out repeatedly like a mantra as he calmed himself down. 

He laid on top of you as his heart rate calmed and his breathing evened out. You felt his cock fall limp and he slowly pulled out of you. You winced and groaned from the felling of his removal and felt the mixture from both of your releases slid out from you and down your legs. 

“i didn’t hurt you did i?” he asked with a hand on your back and concerned traced across his face. 

“No baby, I’m okay.” you promised as you stood up and gave him a small smile 

“I’m sorry” he said looking down with a small voice

you looked at him and noticed his frown creasing his eyebrows and the upset lingering in his tone. You laid your palm across his cheek and ran your thumb across his cheek bone. he looked up at you finally and let out a sigh. He was about to speak when you quickly interupted.

“Do you feel better now?” you asked him a smile

He gulped and nodded his head shyly. You giggled quietly and smiled at his suddenly normal behavior. 

“then that’s all that matters” you said quietly and leaned into him to place a small kiss on his lips.

he placed his hands on your cheeks and held you close to him once you pulled away from him. his eyes sparkled and he gave you a small smile before his kissed you once more softly. He pulled away from you even further before he hugged you and whispered in your ear

“I love you”


End file.
